Tobias the Pokemon Trainer-Part 1 On the Run
by Eevee Boy
Summary: this is the story of my character since i would appreaciate a review or just if you plain read my


Tobias the Pokemon Trainer-Part 1 On the Run The moon slowly begins to rise above Mt.Moon.A clefairy peeps caustiously out of a cave and then sure the coast is clear waves someone out.A 13 year old boy steps out hopeing that Team rocket won't find him. "How did this happen?Oh clefairy I wish i had never went home that night and seen what Team Rocket did!Then I wouldn't have to be hiding every where.",he started to cry.The backpack he wore upon his back contatined all he had left:40 pokeballs,a medical kit for pokemon,a pokedex,and of course his only friends that he had out there,his pokemon. "Cle fairy!",The clefairy hugs Tobias's arm trying to console him. Suddenly the bushes nearby shake.Tobias leaps to his feet and begins running away at top speed."Come back here you little twerp!We're gonna silence you forever!",yelled James. Tobias as he runs reaches into his backpack for something to help him. "Um...go Drantini!",tobias yells as he stumbles over a rock just missing being hit by a dart.(tobias's drantini glowers at Team Rocket and suddenly begins glowing) James said,"Uh,Jesse??" "What???!!!!!!",yelled Jesse her anger growing by the minute. "Something tells me that we better leave right now!!!" "Whats that?!" "The fact that that drantini just became dragonite!" "Uh oh!" (tobias's new dragonite uses flamethrower scorching Team Rocket as they flee) Tobias is searching through his bag for some pokemon food he bought. "Here dragonite,you did a good job",tobias holds out some pokemon food to dragonite who happily comsumes it. The clefairy Tobias was talking to comes up to him dragging another bag full of pokemon things and of course and medical kit for humans. "Thank you clefairy,you and your friends have helped as long as you could Team Rocket knows where I am now so I have to split... I'm gonna miss you,these 2 years have been great fun,you helped distract me and keep me hidden,but now....",Tobias slowly shoulders the bag,"I guess I have to leave...take care!Drangonite return!" And so Tobias sets off again wondering where he'll end up this time. Several weeks later Tobias arrives in Cerulean looking all scratched up. "I gotta find the HM for fly." One of Tobias's pokeball's floats out of his backpack and opens revealing an Alakazam. "Alakazam!!!(Tobias where are we now!!)" Tobias not understanding his alakazam pulls out some pokemon food and gives it to alakazam.As Tobias slowly marches towards the home of one of his friends he wonder's if his life will ever be the same.... Tobias knocks on the door of his friends house,the door slowly opens. "Tobias!We thought Team Rocket had gotten you!Where have you been for these four years?!" yelled Ash,Misty,and Brock. "So far I've lived with some Far'Fetched and more recently a group of clefairy's", Tobias said ,"I should just let them see me and get it over with...they killed my family and now they want to.... (tobias shuts his mouth not wanting to reveal what Team Rocket had meant) well,they don't want to kill me they want me at their headquarters for some reason...it's something to do with my ability...but i still can't keep hold of the ability." "They've used all sorts of things to try get me ,but haven't succeded yet now they just want me quiet." Tobias upon remembering what the clefairy's had told him sits down and calms down.Tobias begins to concentrate very hard and then he opens his eyes,stands and sends out his dragonite.Tobias goes and sits down in a chair and begins to talk...with dragonite!(note:Tobias's ability is he can talk to pokemon but,with to much rage it can become much much more)"Soo dragonite how long had you been stopping yourself from evolving so that you could transfrom straight from first stage?" "Dragonite nite dragon(About a 1 year.)" "About a year?Whoa!That was quite a plan old buddy!" Suddenly Tobias stops and freezes for a second then all he hears is dragonite talking in it's own language. "I told you 3 i couldn't maintain it long.Dragonite return!" tobias's dragonite goes back in it's pokeball. "Whoa!I didn't bealieve you at first!But now....",Ash said in complete awe. "There's more to my story Team Rocket is constructing some huge assembly line or something in a warehouse just outside Pallet.I fear the worst...well my friends I must go now..might as well try to stop them....or be silenced in some way in trying.." "We'll come with you!!!",cried Ash,Misty, and Brock in unsion. "No it's to dangerous!",Tobias yelled. Brock said ,"We're coming whether you like it or not." Tobias's anger at their refusal to stay away begins to grow.."Come if you must but keep your distance if I become any madder you know what will happen...." Tobias walks out the door in the dierection of Pallet followed by Brock,then Misty,and finally a shivering Ash.All 3 knew what could happen if he got mad....they remembered it happening 4 years before all they saw was a brilliant white light for a few seconds and then Team Rocket had disappeared from Tobias's home...they never figured out what had happened but whatever had happened they knew that they didn't want it to happen to them. 3 days later the 4 friends are now lost in Viridian forest trying to get out. "Prepare for trouble" "And make it double" "To protect the world from devistation" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "Will you to be quiet!Meowth! (meowth scratches Jesse and James's faces to get them quiet) here they come!!" Tobias,Misty,Ash,and Brock all walk along on a path they found little do they know but they are about to fall into Team Rockets clutches. 

To be continued in : Tobias the Pokemon Trainer-Part 2 A secret is revealed! 


End file.
